Family Reunion
by CopyKat
Summary: Sequal to Double Trouble...this is actually where Kurt puts together piece of his past, and discovers the twins' darkest secret
1. Deceit

Family Reunion  
****This is a sequel to Double Trouble. You must read that story first.  
I do not claim any of the X-Men characters. I do claim Erick and Erica to be mine. Please give me credit for them; it took me three years to bring them to life. I do not claim any company, store or famous stuff like Star Wars. If you don't like it, too bad! Getting mad at me will get you nowhere, but anything nice is always appreciative. (Final Note: {and} means the characters are speaking in German. I'm really sorry if I spelt anything wrong in German. I'm just a beginner. I sure don't wanna offend anybody. ..  
  
It was a mission of stealth. Any failure meant being fried, frozen, electrocuted, or seriously hurt. Using the full extent of their powers, Erick, Erica, and Jamie snuck quietly to each bathroom of the following mutants. Cannonball, Berzerker, and Jubilee were their victims. Using Jamie's knowledge of the mansion, combined with stolen different colored hair dyes (courtesy of Erica), they proceeded to enter the first room. Since Jubilee was the closest, they trooped to her room. Jamie was the lookout post. Using the full extent of teleporting and blending in, Erick and Erica go into her room. Whispering {You are sure that she is asleep?} {Ja. Why are you always so jumpy?} {None of your bees....} Erica's white fangs flashed in the dark. {What are we waiting for?}  
Silently, like two wraiths, they go into her bathroom. After carefully studying the assorted shampoos, they poured dye. Groans start coming from the bed, and the knob starts turning.  
Both the twins disappear in a puff of smoke, and end up right next to Jamie. "Whoa!" "Shhh!" Persons are still sleeping!"  
  
"Sorry, you startled me. I didn't expect you to be that fast. You did that all in about five minutes." "Nice.. Vhere do ve go next?" "We go to..." Jamie closed his eyes in concentration. "umm....Cannonball's room. It's closest to Jubilee."  
The trio started going in Cannonball's direction. "And here it is! Can I please come with you? Please?" "Ja, but you got to be quiet. You can't multiply." "Fine." "Let'z go" Grabbing his hand, Erick leads the way. Walking as carefully in his messy room as possible, they make their way to the bathroom. Jamie nearly trips over some unidentified stuff in the dark room, but Erick managed to catch him before Jamie began multiplying. ::SNORE!:: The trio jumped at the sound. They quickly-run-quietly into the bathroom. "I didn't know Cannonball snored!" Jamie giggled. "Shh! Hehehehe!" "Ve muzt be quietly! Hehehehe! Let'z ztart."  
Examining the shampoos carefully, they gingerly pour some dye in it. After closing the top, Erick shakes it and examines the substance. Satisfied, he puts the shampoo back in its place. Grabbing Jamie's hand, he leads Jamie out of the room, while Erica leaves by her own means.  
Once outside the room, Jamie hung his head in disappointment. "Vas es vrong?" Erick asked softly, concerned about his very best friend. "I-I don't know where to go..." Jamie sadly answered. Erica sighed and leaned against the wall. Annoyed with himself, Jamie tried to remember where Berzerker's lair was. "Wait! I know!" He shout-whispered excitedly to the twins after a couple minutes of pondering. The twins' eyes shine brightly as Jamie explains where to go. Erica jumped up and hugged Jamie. His face turned bright red, and he casually returned the hug. Erick smiled to himself as Jamie led the way with Erica clinging to his shoulders. Eventually they found Berzerker's room. Opening the door a little wider to get a better view, the door squeaks. All of them jump back. After a couple of minutes, they peek into his room, accidentally allowing the bright hallway lights to flood inside the bedroom. Their eyes widen as they saw Berzerker fall out of bed. The twins inch back slowly, still holding on to Jamie, ready to teleport if necessary. Breathing a sigh of relief, they see him going to the bathroom. After the door closes, Jamie echoes their thoughts. "I hope that he doesn't take a shower...." Hearing the flush of the toilet calms their fears. Berzerker got out of the bathroom and walked over to the door to his room. Sensing danger, Erick and Jamie fled into another empty room. Erica was nowhere in sight. Still half-asleep, Berzerker shut the door to his room, not wondering why it was open when he had shut it previously. Erick and Jamie breathed a sigh of relief from their hiding place. Soft breathing alerted them that they were not the only ones in the dark room. "Uh-oh...." Jamie whispered. "What?" Erick asked. "We haf to get outta here!" "Vas?" "It's Wolverine's room! He's going to kill us if he finds us here!" "Too late." A voice said above them. Erick and Jamie looked up, and found a very cranky Wolverine. "What are a couple of half-pints like you doin' here? Git to bed 'fore I wake the prof!" Erick vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Jamie to sprint out the door. Grumbling to himself, Logan wearily climbed into bed. Had he not been so drowsy, however, he would've discovered another intruder that had been tagging along. Erica silently slipped out of the room again, in shadow-mode. She noiselessly crept into Berzerker's darkened room and into the bathroom. Only then she changed back to her normal, fuzzy self. Still holding thee bottle of dye, Erica quickly poured its contents into the nearby bottle of shampoo and afterward teleported into Bobby's bedroom, under the bed, where he stashed his prank weapons. Opening a small wooden box, she carefully placed the dye she held back into the box. Creaks overhead warned her that her number-one enemy was waking up. She quickly vanished into a puff of smoke, and landed in her own bed, quite tuckered out from her mission of stealth.  
Erick, feeling that his sister was back, ran quietly over to her room. He could barely make out her small frame curled under the thick quilts. "Erica...." he called out softly. She did not move. Irritated by her lack of response, he hopped onto her bed. Erica dug deeper under the covers. "c'mon! wake up!" he poked her as hard as he could. "Vas?!" She inquired loudly, popping her head from out of her cocoon of comforters. Her brother grinned at his result. "Vhat happened? Didja do it?" An aggravated Erica only grinned at her brother. "You'll see." She said before burrowing under quilts again. 


	2. Riposte

(6:00 Monday Morning at the Xavier Mansion)  
Jubilee finally convinced her body to get out of bed and into the shower. Still tired from one of Logan's extensive workouts, she wearily rubbed shampoo onto her still-smoky hair. After about a 10-minute, due to complaints from Rahne about taking longer ones, she swiftly slipped out of the shower and changed into some clothes. She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair, only to meet an impatient Rahne. "Yo, Rahne!" Jubilee said cheerfully. Rahne's eyes widened as she saw Jubilee's hair. Jubilee saw her expression. "What?!" She demanded. "Your hair..." was all that Rahne could answer. Jubilee dashed back into the bathroom and screamed at the outcome. Her hair was a beautiful purple color. Screams and yells of horror came from Berzerker's and Cannonball's room. Rahne wisely stepped out of the way as Jubilee came hurtling out of the bathroom at full blast. "BOBBY!!!IAMSOGONNAKILLYA!!!!!!" Likewise comments were made by her companions. The walls were practically shaking as the victims flew out of their room to wreck vengeance on their prankster.  
Totally unaware of the chaos that was brewing, Bobby was relaxing in the kitchen, munching on a discarded bagel and plotting his latest scheme. His plans, however, were soon interrupted by the large outbursts from his usual partners-in-crime: Jubilee, Berzerker, and Cannonball. The unfortunate victims of hair dye glared angrily at Bobby. Bobby, on the other hand, stared open-mouthed at his comrades. "Uh, guys, lemme explain this..." he started to say, but Cannonball interrupted him. "No, man. Shut up!" he snapped. "You.... Are.... so ....dead...." was all that Jubilee & Co. could murmur. Bobby gave up any chance of talking to his friends, and prepared to escape. Without warning, the three very angry mutants charged at Bobby. He managed to dodge their primary fire of sparks and lightning bolts, but could not evade the power of Cannonball. (note: I get really tired of saying their names...so heads up for anyone if I stop using their code names...)  
The two managed to fly through the lobby's wall and landed in a group of bushes, which thankfully (for Bobby) cushioned the destructive duo's landing. Alarm systems sounded throughout the mansion. Logan was the first on the scene. He frowned at the pile of Sam, Bobby, and leaves. Jubilee and Berzerker meekly followed, their heads down. Sam looked up at Logan and saw the mess that he'd made. "Uh-oh..."  
  
After a successful late-night mission, the twins managed to snore through the scenario going on downstairs. Jamie rushed into Erick's room, followed by three others. He jumped on the bed and pounced on Erick. "VAS?????!!!" Erick yelled at the top of his lungs, somewhat startled at someone ambushing him at this time in the morning. He opened his eyes and stared at Jamie's face. "AHHH!" *PSHOO* Erick teleported off the bed and somehow landed on Jamie. On cue, Jamie promptly multiplied into four more Jamies. "Oof!" one complained. "What didja do that for?!" "Why'd you scream like that? Ya scared of somethin'?" "Get offa me!" the fourth one retorted. Erick sighed and did as ordered. After much arguing, the Jamies managed to merge into one again. There was a long silence as Erick fell asleep standing up. Jamie, quite frustrated at Erick's reaction, ran towards Erica's room. Oblivious to his surroundings, he ran smack into the door, making a loud thump, and multiplying again. "Owch!" His multiples cried out in synch. They rubbed their heads painfully and wrinkled their now-numb noses before getting up again. Erica suddenly appeared out of the door, much like Kitty phasing. "There is a door here, ja?" She grinned at the crowd of Jamies, who automatically started blushing madly. "Sorry..." "Didn't see the door..." "Dammit! That hurt!" "Watch your language, OW!" One of the Jamies punched another, and all of a sudden there was a Jamie free-for-all in the hallway. Erica shook her head and waltzed over to her brother's room. Blood-curling screams soon followed. The Jamies froze and, forgetting their struggle, ran over to Erick's room to see what the fuss was all about. But by the time they got there, the twins were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, the other students were calmly getting through their morning ritual. Ororo and Logan managed to calm Bobby and his friends down, and punished them soundly, despite innocent protests from him. Scott, Jean,, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt were eating breakfast at the speed of light to leave the madhouse mansion. No one noticed the twins sneaking off with breakfast from the table, with the exception Kurt. He frowned at his empty plate where two doughnuts had previously been until arguing with Kitty about his sugar intake. Kitty giggled at his reaction, and got a glare from him. No one steals food from Kurt. No one. "Where is it?" He asked crossly. Kitty only grinned and there were snorts of laughter from the other X-men as they tried their best to muffle it. "Vas?" Kurt inquired again, but Jean and Kitty only laughed harder. Unexpectedly, crumbs started falling on his face. Quite surprised, Kurt looked upwards for the source, and scowl ed at the two offenders. Erick and Erica were hanging upside-down from the chandelier, munching on stolen doughnuts. They smirked at him and waved. Scott managed to stop what would look like a cat fight between the two over the precious doughnuts by mentioning that the X-men would be late for school if they stayed here any longer. The X-men, minus Kurt rushed to the car. "That vas mine!" growled at the twins. Erica humbly offered the remains of her chocolate doughnut to him before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Taken aback at this sort of response, Kurt did likewise, after seeing Erick giving him one of his death stares. If looks could kill...  
  
Erick continued glaring at the spot where Kurt had left. He sat on top of the table, angrily eating his stolen doughnut until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, and Rogue stared down at him in shock. "You're not Kurt..." In a cranky mood now, Erick wondered how the hell could mix him up with Kurt; the dude was three or four times his size! He only looked like a smaller version of Kurt with permanent bed head. There was a dead silence as Rogue continued to stare at the intruder. Erick returned the glare and broke the uneasy peace. "Ja, so I'm not Kurt. Aren't ya gonna be late for skool?" Barely registering what he had said, Rogue reached for his face. "Shut up, Mystique." Erick's eyes widened at Rogue's words. Before he could react, however, Rogue touched his furry face. He shivered violently at the loss of his life force and went limp on the table, still holding his doughnut. 


	3. Disenchantment

Rogue gasped at she had done when her supposed 'enemy' did not revert to normal form. She recoiled in horror and sprinted out the door, her head full of memories that did not belong to her, as well as lectures from Prof. X.

What are you doing! Rogue winced at the professor's mental voice cut through her. Leave me alone! I'm sorry for what ah did! Tears came streaming down her face as her mind struggled to cope with the sudden influx of painful reminiscences of someone else's past as well as the professor's sharp tone. Overwhelmed with a series of emotions, she ran smack into Ororo, gritting her teeth in pain. She pushed the startled teacher to the side and rushed outside. "Rogue, wait!" Ororo called out. No, let her be. She needs to be alone. A faint whoosh of air caused Ororo to break the connection. Only the faintest traces of smoke were left behind. Ororo sighed as she assessed the situation. "Great. She teleported."

Sensing urgency from the professor, she turned and went back to the kitchen.

In a death-like state, Erick laid spread out on the table, his face still in shock. Ororo carefully scooped up the lifeless body and took him to the medical bay. Motherly instincts on overdrive, she pretty much flew through the mansion, ignoring the strange looks from Logan.

In another room far away, Erica lay sniffling on her bed. Kurt's reaction to his stolen doughnuts scared her. Erick's thoughts ringing inside her head didn't help at all. Angrily, she shoved her head into the feather pillow, crying.

Jamie crept inside her room. Tenderly, he placed his hand on her small, quivering frame. To his surprise, she flinched, as if she had been slapped. "Erica…" Jamie started to say, but was interrupted by a violent scream. At that moment, Erick had been touched by Rogue, and Erica was feeling the same effects. Damn mind link… She thought mentally as she felt the memories and powers being sucked out of her.

Frightened by such a loud scream from such a small person, Jamie fell off the bed, trying to cover his ears and promptly multiplied. Pain seized his body as Erick's uncontrollable mental waves seethed through him. He blacked out for a few moments as his body tried to deal with the throbbing that threatened to explode him. As suddenly as the sounds started, they ended. Soon there was silence. Blessed silence.

Professor X sighed at the turn of events. He had started to deal with Rogue, which by any means was a messy procedure. The poor girl had gone through so much trauma, and now she had to deal once more with unforgivable pain and memories of someone else's past. He managed to calm her down telepathically, despite the distance of her newfound powers. PSHOO "Professah?" Rogue ventured a question. "Is-um, he uh,…?" The professor looked kindly at the troubled girl. "Don't worry, Erick is quite all right. He's been through worse. Rogue stared at him curiously. "How do you--?" Prof. X smiled. "You were broadcasting your feelings reasonably well. You are now aware of him and his sister's predicaments. But this will have to wait. You need to return to school. Here is a slip, explaining that you were sick. Off you go, and don't breathe a word of it to anyone!" A dumbfounded Rogue grabbed the paper and vanished in a puff of smoke. Don't show off your powers either! He sternly reminded her. Whatever.

Ororo laid Erick on the stiff mattress in the medical bay, keeping the professor's instructions in mind. He moaned quietly as he started returning to the rest of the world. Much to the lady's surprise, he jumped up, wide awake, and stared curiously around the room. "Vas ist dist?" He mumbled, rubbing his head. Obviously he was not quite all there. "Are you all right?" Ororo asked anxiously. Erick ignored the question, or else he didn't hear it, and started doing his stretches, making sure all his flexibility stuff was still working. Similarly, Erica was doing this also, in front of an astonished Jamie.

Erick jumped when he heard the professor in his head.

Erick, I need you and your sister to be in my office immeaditly.

Ja, miztah, umm...

You may call me Prof. X or the professor.

Danke. I come vif mien sizter now.

After that, Erick told his sister what happened. How come he didn't ask me?

That's because you are naturally guarded against telepathy. Unless you decide to let someone in.

Ohhh! Erick grabs his sister's wrist, and teleports into the professor's office. PSHOO

(Prof. X's Office)

"Vhat do ya vant, Prof. X?" Erick asked immeaditly after entering the office. "You didn't quite explain about how you used those powers when you were in the manacles, and you never explained why I felt you using telepathy, or mind powers, as you called it." Erick and Erica were relieved. They thought they were being brought to confess what they had done. "Umm, zhat poverz, very hard. Don't know. Only once, uzed it. But not diz. Niene." Erick firmly told the professor. "Ja." Erica added in. "Niene explainashion."

"If you don't mind, Erick, I would like to look inside your mind. This may explain why you were able to use your powers when the manacles were on." Silence. "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you. Your powers might explain why the Brotherhood was at the mall." Erica and Erick winced at the memories. They would be in nightmares to come. Finally, Erick agrees. "Ja. Don't do anyfink bad." The professor smiles kindly at Erick. "I'll be very careful. We will start now!" Placing his fingers around Erick's head, he enters Erick's mind.

There was a room. It looked primitive, like the ones ancient priests used to study the stars. Soft, blue light came through the hole in the roof. There was a statue. The blue light poured over the statue. It was an image, perhaps, of a god. Suddenly, blue veins pop out over the statue. It grows bigger, and more terrifying by the second. It was Apocalypse! Shadowed figures, appear out of nowhere. Seven of them surround Apocalypse. Chanting a mysterious spell, all starts to grow quiet. In the background, blue lightning, fire, and ice surround them. As the elements surround them even more, their chanting gets louder and louder, then a bright flash of light came. Apocalypse was sealed in. Frozen in suspension for at least another millennia.

Professor X tried to leave Erick's mind, but there was no success.

Another scene pops up. A circus. Once in it's former glory days, it must have been a wonder. Now, it is barely recognizable. Posters advertise it everywhere. Although the tent is new, there is an air of despair around it. Animals howl in cages. People are getting ready for another show. A group of them surround him. They have clubs and knives. They are grinning evilly. There is nobody left to stop them. Cannot move...scared...lost...alone...Help!

Prof. X suddenly breaks off. Erick falls down in surprise. "Are you all right?" Erick can only nod, his eyes brimming with tears. "That is enough for one day. Go down to eat. You must be famished."

Grabbing his sister by the shoulder, he quickly teleports into the kitchen with a PSHOO

Prof. X sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. This only led to more questions. It answered some of his questions, but not all. He hoped it didn't affect Erick too badly.


End file.
